


Echoes and Amends

by allfireburns



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Minor Character, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone tracks down Dr. Horrible to have a little talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes and Amends

"You're Dr. Horrible?" Vi, she'd said her name was. Violet and Penny, not really a matched pair, except for the identical twin thing, and when he first saw her, for a split-second he thought...

Billy stared at her, searching for an answer. She wasn't Penny - shorter hair, thinner face, less freckled - but enough alike that her voice, saying that name... "Billy. I'm... Billy."

She clenched her jaw and looked away from him for a moment, arms folded uncomfortably over her chest, hands curled into fists. When she turned back to glare at him, she looked like she might be trying for intimidating, but she wasn't built for intimidation anyway, and between the red-rimmed eyes and the deliberately stubborn set of her jaw, the expression landed somewhere between pitiable and adorable.

"I always kind of thought that... I mean, if either of us was going to die young..." Her lips twisted into a grimace. She looked away again. "Did you even know anything about her? Before you..."

There were a hundred things he could tell her he knew about her sister. How her nose wrinkled when she was laughing especially hard, or her very favorite sweater, or... or...

"Yes."


End file.
